legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 March 2013
02:04 So mythrun where do you think this wiki is going 02:05 it seems its going down 02:05 But I belive it will pick up again durring the beta test of the new MMO's this summer 02:58 Isn't there a link you can go to to see the leaderboard in terms of most edits on a wiki? 03:01 Hi 03:01 Hi. 03:02 Hobbits are just midgets who have a need for rings. 03:02 Agree? 03:03 Just the one ring. 03:03 Don't you stick your tongue out at me 03:03 03:04 Tongue Smileys are an endangered species. 03:04 Just like Walrusologists. 03:06 Is there a wiki I don't know about that everyone went to? 03:06 After April everyone gradually left. 03:08 I'm not really sure. 03:08 My username on the new LEGO MMO is gonna be "Afk". 03:09 Nice! 03:09 I don't think it's coming out anytime soon though. 03:09 Mine will be MiniTheFig, of course. 03:09 Beta is in the fall. 03:09 And you have the worst avatar ever on the LMBs. 03:09 WHy 03:09 Because it's ugly. 03:09 Just like Walrusologists 03:10 I'm waiting for them to add new avatars. 03:10 I can't stand that site 03:10 Since the new update everything is messed up 03:10 Moderation is long too 03:11 It used to take 24 hours. 03:11 That was in like December 2011. 03:11 I remember my first posts taking like the full day. 03:12 I say "like" quite a lot on chat 03:12 03:13 Am I the oldest (in terms of joining the wiki) user still active here other than ImagineMan and admins? 03:14 nah AlecWarper is still here 03:18 and Rioforce 03:21 Hi Mr. Walrusologist. 03:22 Hi 03:22 hey 03:22 Hello. 03:27 Gtg 04:55 Hia 04:55 anyone? 09:52 HIa 10:00 Hello 10:25 Hi Msd 10:26 10:26 Hello everybody. 10:26 I joined a year and a half before you did 10:26 ik 10:26 This wiki used to be immensively active 10:26 But after LU ended everyone gradually left 10:27 And I am still here 10:27 I go on every day actually even as an anonymous contributor 10:28 I dont go on a lot anymore 10:30 Yah it seems to be shrinking in activity here but never stopping 10:31 It is like its dying but never is dead 10:32 Yeah 10:32 I think it'll be active again when the new MMO comes 10:33 But aren't there wikis for the other MMOGs 10:33 mhm 10:34 I think people will move and leave this wiki to rot 10:34 But not me 10:34 and you at least 10:34 But once they get active and more users come back to wikia, they're gonna start looking back at here too 10:34 Yeah 10:35 Does LUwikibot ever talk :P 10:35 ? 10:35 Sometimes, very rarely 10:35 He logs chat 10:35 He isn't a real person 10:35 But a bot 10:35 Who is programmed to log chat 10:36 Whats a wikia bot? 10:36 An account that is programmed to do something. 10:37 Ah who owns LUwikibot? Wikia? 10:37 No 10:37 Mythrun 10:37 he's a user here 10:37 He isn't a real Mythran 10:37 10:37 ik 10:38 So I can have my own bot or is that only for admins? 10:39 You can, but it's very difficult and has to be approved by an admin and/or Wikia staff. 10:47 K 10:48 brb 10:48 So MSD what was your user name in LU 10:52 MassiveSodaDuck 10:53 Sounds sorta familiar 10:53 Did you know me I was Alterago? 10:53 No 10:53 ESL did 10:54 Who was ESL 10:54 10:54 ExtraShockingLegend 10:54 Oh 10:55 So what Mythran sent only items did you get in game? 10:55 ? 10:55 Items sent only by mythrans to players 10:56 What about them? 10:56 What ones did you get? 10:56 A lot 10:56 I think maybe all 10:57 I only got Furious Urfuos mask and a dragon disguise 10:57 I think 10:57 I was so busy near the end of LU 10:58 I rarely got on >:( 10:58 10:58 Hmm 10:58 I dont know how to reply to that 10:58 11:00 I miss LU 11:00 Same here. 11:00 Same everywhere. 11:05 gtg 11:05 Cya then 11:44 omg people 2013 03 08